Love, Life, and Death
by LucyandKevinKinkirk
Summary: Patty Mary Kinkirk-Johnson is married to a man named Steve. All seems to be fine until Steve is suddenly killed in a car accident. Patty-Mary cannot provide the lavish lifestyle her family of 3 used to have and she ends up moving in with Kevin and Lucy. G
1. The Phone Call

Prologue:  
Annie and Eric: Raising 16 year old Ruthie, and 12 year old Sam and David.   
  
Lucy and Kevin: They have been married for four years. Lucy is the new assistant minister of Glenoak Community Church. Kevin is now the Assistant Sergeant with Sergeant Michaels. Lucy and Kevin have decided to try and have kids but it isn't a main priority. They are still very much in love and they still act like newlyweds.  
  
Mary and Carlos: They have one child named William and they are doing fine. They moved back to Glenoak.  
  
Matt and Sarah: They have two kids named Lily and Emily. They live in New York and are happily married.  
  
Simon and Cecillia: They are engaged to be married. They are both in college and are madly in love. They cannot wait to be married.  
  
Martin: His father came back and they decided to move to LA. He found a girlfriend who is madly in love with and he plans to propose very soon. She is his age.   
  
Chandler: He proposed to Kendell and they got married and moved to Philadelphia with Jeffrey.  
  
Roxanne: Roxanne returned from Iraq because her father became very ill. He had to be sent to a hospital in New York for special treatment. While he was getting treated Roxanne met a doctor named Stephen and they got married before her father died. They now live in New York with their two kids.   
  
Ruthie: Her and Peter continue to date but not seriously.  
  
Sam and David: They are incredibly smart and they continue to do well.  
  
Peter: He loves Ruthie and plans to marry y her someday.   
  
Happy: She is very happy and she is healthy.  
  
Ben: Single and still Ben. He dates constantly but does not have a current girlfriend.  
  
Patty Mary and Steve Johnson- They have two kids. One is 2 years old and her name is Lila and the other is 1 years old and his name is Robert. Steve is a   
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
Where is he? Why isn't he answering his cell phone? He knows what today is! He is supposed to be here by now! wondered Lucy Kinkirk aloud. She was all dressed up in her very new dress. As Lucy sat her phone down the door all of the sudden opened revealing Kevin in a tux. Your chariot awaits Mrs. Kinkirk! Kevin said with a devilish grin.   
As Lucy picked up her purse and started walking towards the door the phone rang. I'll get it! yelled Lucy in an annoyed tone. As she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Patty Mary. Lucy exclaimed into the telephone. Lucy this is Patty Mary, I am sorry to do this to you on your anniversary but, Patty sobbed. Patty What is wrong? Lucy asked in a nervous tone. I think that there is something wrong with Steve. He was going to deliver a baby at the hospital and he got into a car accident. He is in a coma and the doctors don't think he will survive. Patty Mary started to sob and break down even harder. we will be on the next flight to Buffalo! Lucy cried. Kevin get on the internet and book the soonest flight to Buffalo. I'll explain later.


	2. Life Happens

Steve died six hours after Lucy and Kevin arrived. His. funeral took place two days after his death. Lucy performed the services and counciled Patty-Mary. Kevin, Lucy, and Patty-Mary decided that it would be best for Patty to stay with Kevin and Lucy while her house was being sold.   
  
"Do you think that she will be okay? If I lost you Lucy I wouldn't survive. I'd die from heartbreak!" exclaimed Kevin in a worried tone. "There is no doubt that it will take some counciling and time to help her but I doubt that this pain will ever heal. If I lost you I woulld crawl up in a hole and die!" cried Lucy.  
  
"I think that the only way to solve this is to have her live with us until she can get her feet back on the ground. Patty was a stay at home mother. Steve's income was sufficient, but now she needs a job and she needs to take care of two kids. If it's okay with you I think that she should move in with us. We have three extra bedrooms."  
  
"Of course I think it's a good idea for the time being. She could stay with us for a while and maybe after that she could move into the garage apartment."  
  
As Lucy and Kevin start to ponder the idea more thouroughly they hear Patty-Mary come down the stairs.   
  
"Patty we want to talk to you," Kevin said in a serious tone, "We think that you should move to Glenoak with us. Even after your house is sold. You are going to need a place to live and help with the kids. I bet that between Lucy and Reverand Camden's resources we could find you a job!"   
  
"Kevin that's sweet but, I umm, well, I can't impose on you like that. You have already done too much for me. I cannot accept your generous offer."  
  
"Patty please. If not for you than for me. I could use some extra help around the house and I am going to need practice for when I am a mother someday. I could help out with the kids and learn from them too." Lucy proposed.  
  
"Well, let me think about it."  
  
BACK AT THE CAMDEN HOME   
  
"Eric, I have something I want to tell you and it cannot wait." Annie yelled into the telephone. She hated when Eric worked this late. Because Lucy was doing so much counciling with Patty Mary, Eric had to take over most of her other responsibilities.   
  
"Annie I will be home as soon as I can. Can you tell me over the phone?" Eric said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Eric this cannot wait and I will not tell you on the phone. It is too important. Please come home."   
  
"Annie I am working so you can live a nice life and give our kids the best. Leave me alone already!"  
  
"Eric, I warned you and you still didn't understand. This is an emergency and even though I may not die right now, I might soon."  
  
Eric heard a click on the other side of the telephone and she was gone.


	3. Life Attempts

  
  
"Hey Luce?" a panicked Eric yelled yelled into the phone receiver, "Have you talked to your mother lately?"  
  
"I talked to her today. She could only talk for a couple of minutes though because she had a doctors appointment, or something like that. Why?"   
  
"I got a phone call from her about 2 minutes ago and she was freaking out. Is there anyway that you could come down to the office so I can go talk to Annie!"  
  
"Umm, sure. I'll have to be back to the house at 7 though. Patty has a counciling session. She isn't doing so well. She still can't explain it to the kids."  
  
"Thanks! I'll be back to the church at 7! Please come down ASAP!"   
explained a nervous Eric. A doctor appointment? He knew it was around the time for her yearly physical but she hadn't told him that it was today!  
  
"Sure dad! I am hopping in the car right now. I'm going to stop at the Dairy Queen. You might be in the dog house and nothing makes mom surrender more than chocolate! Do you want anything?"  
  
"I think that I will have a chocolate fudge sunday. Umm thank you."  
Lucy was really getting to be like adult. To Eric she had always been his little girl but now she was his mature little girl. He was so proud of how she had handled things lately.   
  
"Hey Dad!" called a familiar voice. "Matt?" called a happy Eric, "Is that you?"  
"Yah it's me dad! I was in town and-" laughed Matt.  
  
"You call New York in town? What is going on? There has to be something and judging by the way your smiling it must be good! Lucy is on her way here so that I can go home. You can come home with me and tell your mom and I! She has to stop at the Dairy Queen before she comes."  
  
"Either Lucy is pregnant or mom is mad at you. Pregnant women and angry women are the only times this family goes to the Dairy Queen! I'm guesssing mom is mad at you and Lucy is doing a favor for you stopping at the Dairy Queen."  
  
"You guessed right. I think something is wrong with your mom. Never mind that why don't you tell me what your news is! Mom can wait to hear but I can't."  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT DAIRY QUEEN  
"Hi Darrah! Could I get 2 chocolate fudge sundays, 2 bannana splits , a chocolate dipped cone, and 2 chocolate chip cookie dough blizzards," talked Lucy into the speaker, "Oh and I am not pregnant. When you come from a family of 9 you learn that unexpected visitors come often."  
  
"I understand what you mean! My husband comes from a family 5 and they are constantly dropping in!" Darrah and Lucy laughed for a second until they saw what was in front of them. An oddly familiar looking woman was holding a gun to her head.   
  
"Oh my god," screamed Darrah, "Call the police! Lucy can you talk to the woman. I think she just wants to harm herself."  
Lucy got out of the car and walked closer to the woman. At first she rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe who she saw. As she looked closer she knew that her eyes were not failing her.   
  
"Patty-Mary?" 


	4. Hospitals! Hospitals! Hospitals!

I can't believe it Matt! Your mom is going to be so psyched! laughed Eric. Matt and Eric were still sitting in Eric's office.  
  
Yah! I cannot wait! So where the heck is Lucy? I am going to burst from excitment if she isn't here soon! exclaimed Matt.  
  
Hmm. She should be here by now. I called a half an hour ago. I am going to call her. Will you turn the tv on? Wait that's weird. She isn't answering her cell.  
  
There has been a shot fired at the local dairy queen. We do not know if anyone was hurt. We will keep you posted. exclaimed the anchor on the local news.  
  
OH MY GOD! yelled Matt.   
  
There was no conversation on the way to the Dairy Queen. Matt and Eric were afraid that the worst had happened. When they got there they found out that here had been a suicide attempt. No one was hurt, not severely. But that was all that they were told.  
  
Matt and Eric hopped back into the car and went to the hospital. When they got there Lucy was sitting in the waiting room.  
  
I'm fine. It's Patty-Mary. She was holding a gun to her head and as she was about to pull the trigger I knocked it out of her hand. She shot her foot. She's fine. She is in surgery right now.  
  
Matt and Eric stared at Lucy for a while. She was always one to talk fast and say alot. Before they could say anything else Lucy started talking again.  
  
Kevin is coming down so I can go to the church if you want to wait for him for me? Oh and heres the stuff from Dairy Queen.  
  
Just as Eric is about to speak is interupted by a running Kevin.   
Is she ok? Will she be ok? Am I too late?  
  
Kevin, hunny, she is fine. Calm down. Patty is in surgery and she should be out in a few minutes. Dad has to leave ot talk with mom. Oh my gosh! Where are my manners! I didn't even say hi to you Matt! What are you doing in Glenoak anyway?  
  
It's a long story. You guys will find out later. Can you come to breakefeast tommorow?  
  
I think so. I'll call you tonight. Anyway I have got to get going. Love ya guys! See ya Kevin. She kisses Kevin quickly and runs out of the hospital.  
  
Boy I love that woman but she sure does talk ALOT! She is so busy! It's hard to get a word in. Laughed Kevin.  
  
Eric and Matt laughed for a second agreeing with Kevin. They both knew how anxious and talkative Lucy could be and when you combine the two you get a blabbermouth!  
  
Well Kevin I hate to do this to you but we have to go!exclaimed Eric.  
  
Hey dad, if Kevin doesn't mind can I stay here with him? I think that you and mom should work out your problems together, without me. After we finnish up with Patty-Mary maybe Kevin could take me over to the house?  
  
I don't have a problem with it. I could use some company. Is that okay Reverand?  
  
Sure it's fine with me! Well Kevin, Matt, I will see you later.  
  
Oh and dad, don't tell mom I am in town. I want to have it be a suprise!  
  
Eric nodded and left the hospital.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CAMDEN HOUSE  
  
Mom, I am gonna go out with Peter tonight. Ruthie told her mother.  
  
Ok whatever. Is your dad home yet? Did you hear the garage door? Or the car? asked a worried Annie.  
  
No sorry Mom. Talk to you later! Love you!   
  
Right after Ruthie left Eric came in the door.  
  
I got here as soon as I could. Patty-Mary triede to commit suicide so I went down to the hospital with Lucy. Patty is fine. It's a long story. I'll explain later. What is going on?  
  
Eric handed Annie the hot fudge sunday and got her a spoon. They both dug into the ice cream.   
  
Eric there is no easy way to say this but, I have stage two breast cancer. They think that I will be fine but I will have to go through khemo and everything. I don't really want to tell the kids. But I know that I eventually have to. I have decided to start out with the older kids. cried Annie.  
  
Eric went to hug her and he found himself crying with Annie. After about 30 minutes Eric backed away from Annie because the doorbell rang. When Annie went to get it she was suprised to see her eldest son standing on the doorstep.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE KINKIRKS  
  
Patty? I want you to go to this suicide couniling place. I found it through a friend. The kids will go to the day care center down the street where Mary's kids go. Your first session is tommorow. I need you to drop off the kids because I have an early day of work tommorow and alot of catch up! Lucy told Patty-Mary.  
  
Ok whatever Luce. Just give me directions to the places. I want to go tuck the kids in and go to bed.  
  
Ok night.   
  
Luce are you ready to go to bed? Kevin said with a grin.  
  
Sure whatever but I really just want to sleep and if you cannot do that than sleep on the couch! yelled Lucy.  
  
Lucy what is wrong? asked Kevin.  
  
NOTHING! Just leave me alone.  
  
Lucy ran to ther bathroom and locked it. She didn't come out the rest of the night and when Kevin got up she was already gone. He decided to make the night special. No matter what it took he was going to find out what was wrong with her.


	5. Conflicts of Love

Hey Patty what are you doing? asked a frustrated Kevin. Lucy had left early that morning and she hadn't said goodbye. They had gotten in a fight and he didn't even know what it was about. He called into work and asked if he could come in late. He had to dedicate his morning to making that night special. If there was anything he knew about Lucy it was that she loved suprises, and he was gonna give her one.  
  
I'm about to take the kids to daycare and than I am going for a counciling session. Hopefully I get a Starbucks soon before I go crazy!  
  
Would it be a weird request for me to ask you to stay at the Camden's tonight? Lucy and I are in a fight and I really want to make tonight special.  
  
Sure no problem but tonight Lucy is staying at the Camden's. She told me she just wants to be away from you for a couple of days.  
  
In that case please stay here! I will need some company. I am gonna be home late tonight though because I have to go talk to Lucy.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CAMDEN'S  
Annie yelled up the stairs. Annie was so excited that he was in Glenoak. Especially with such good news. Annie planned to break the news to all of the kids that night and Matt would tell the family his news too.  
  
Yah mom? Matt yelled down the stairs. He was shortly followed by Ruthie, Sam and David. Ruthie was telling me how she broke her thumb.  
  
It's really quite depressing! I tripped during school and it swole up so I went to the doctor and found out that it was fractured. Boring huh? Ruthie giggled.  
  
Yah whatever. Mom can I have some coffee? Sam laughed.  
  
First of all I was NOT talking to you and second of all coffee? Mom you are not letting him have coffee are you? I cannot even have coffee. I mean it would be so uncalled for and way unfair! I would be so mad at- Ruthie yelled at a very fast pace.  
  
RUTHIE! Slow down! Mom will not let him have coffee. Get over it and get on with your life! Sam, no taunting or interupting your sister. Why don't you both sit down and have your breakfeast in a calm matter. I am going to take you all to school because today mom and Ruthie need a break. Matt ordered.  
  
Woa! My baby is really grown up. He's starting to sound like me. Now everyone listen to what Matt says because he has much wisdom and tips. Annie said, amazed at her sons maturity.  
  
BACK AT THE GLENOAK COMMUNITY CHURCH  
Dad, have you ever gotten so fed up with mom that you feel like your gonna burst? Like you just don't want to tell her anything. You just want to shut her out and come back to her later? Lucy asked her father worridly.  
  
Of course. Everyone has those days. Was there something that triggered it?  
  
Well there is something I don't want to tell him, but I don't really want to talk to you about it. I kinda wanna talk to mom! Is that ok? I feel like such a jerk for bringing you in and taking you out it's just a girl thing. Lucy cried to her dad.  
  
No problem say no more. We all have those times and your mom will help you get through it.  
  
Dad can I sleepover tonight. I really don't want to talk to Kevin right now. I need to talk to mom first.  
  
Yah that's fine.  
  
If he comes to the door please tell him that I do not want to talk to him.  
  
Sure Lucy but if you want to stay tommorow, it's fine but I will not tell him to leave tommorow. It will be way to akward on the fishing trip that he, Simon, Matt, and I are going on. Tell him soon please.  
  
What fishing trip? The yearly one? He didn't even tell me about it! That jerk!  
  
Lucy, maybe you should go home right now and talk to your mom before you do something that you regret.  
  
No problem, I have plenty to vent. As Lucy walks out she runs into Kevin.   
  
Hey Luce. You forgot your lunch on the counter.Kevin said sweetly.  
  
Thanks. Bye. LEAVE ME ALONE! Lucy yelled. She ran out the door and slammed it in Kevin's face. As she walked out Kevin went to Eric's office.  
  
Dad? Can we talk? It's really imporant. It's about Lucy and I. I need to tell her something but I just cannot say it. Kevin said in a worried tone.


	6. New Advice, Old Tips

Mom! We need to talk before I freak out and do something crazy! Lucy yelled in a serious tone as she walked into the kitchen. She was so angry with him and she didn't know why. It was her fault. Not his.  
  
Sure Luce. What is on your mind? Oh, I heard that your staying the night. This proble with Kevin must be serious because the last time you did this you guys were in a fight about whether to have kids or not. Your dad called ahead and told me that you were coming! Annie said in a soothing and calm manner.  
  
Well you know how I went to the doctor to make sure that I was healthy enough to have kids? Well the doctor told me that I am incapable of having kids. I just broke down. I just couldn't take it. I mean what if he leaves me, or gets mad at me or anything. Lucy cried into her mother's arms.  
  
Lucy, Kevin will not leave you. I am suprised that you don't know that. He's your husband and if you don't trust him than the marriage is just a piece of paper called a wedding certificate. Plus, you are getting mad at him and shutting him out. He proably feels just as you do but he has a reason! Annie reasoned with Lucy.   
  
They talked for a while and they eventually came to the conclusion that she just had to tell him. As Lucy went upstairs she decided that she would take one more pregancy test to see if she somehow someway was pregnant. She took the test and waited to see what her future held. As she heard the timer beep she looked at the test and was she yelled. She checked her watch to see what time it was, it was 3:00. The doctor's office would still be open.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GLENOAK DAYCARE CENTER  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late and I didn't know that there was paperwork to fill out. I had to find a job and I had to go to councililing and it's all piling up. Patty-Mary explained, almost crying.  
  
Well just don't do it again and try not to bring your problems to us. We have enough going on and we do not need you to add to it! a receptionist at the daycare told Patty in a snooty tone.  
  
You are new aren't you? I'm Alex. I did the same thing the first day I was here. Janice give her a break, she's new. I bet that you have done the same thing before! Alex explained to Patty. He was very cute. He had dark blonde hair with deep brown eyes. He was tall and handsome and Patty was instantly attracted. Janice just rolled her eyes.  
  
Thanks. Yah, I'm new. I am staying with my brother and my sister-inlaw. This wass my first day dropping my kids at daycare so I was a little nervous.  
  
Well, if you are not doing anything tonight you could come and hang with me.  
  
Actually I am. My sister-inlaw is in a fight with my brother and he needs some company. If you want you can take your kids to my brothers house and all three of us can hang? Wait do you have kids or am I being presumptious?  
  
No, I have kids! Two of them! That sounds great. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses. After all was said and done and Alex was gone Patty felt a pit in her stomach. She didn't know if it was too soon to go on a date. But she knew that Steve would want her to go on so she somehow didn't feel too guilty. But she still felt that something was wrong.  
  
BACK AT THE GLENOAK COMMUNITY CHURCH  
Kevin I totally see where you are coming from. When Annie and I were in our fourth year we were going through similair problems. I think that the best solution for you is to just talk to her and tell her what is going through your mind. It couldn't hurt and I bet she will understand. Eric said in an understanding tone.  
  
Yah. I just don't know how to tell her without her blowing up! She has been so tempermental lately and a woman's temper is a man's weakness! It just makes me love her more everytime she is angry with me! I see how important she is and how she keeps me driving on! I love her so much! I know I should be mad but I feel that she would leave me! I feel that I don't deserve her!  
  
Kevin, I would tell her that too. But as much as I love my daughter I know that you deserve her and she deserves you. You are both equally great and I am proud of you both! Just PLEASE tell her everything!  
  
AT THE GLENOAK HOSPITAL  
Lucy Camden. The doctor will see you know. The nurse called in a monotone. Lucy had left the house in such a rush she was worried her mother would be nervous, but she had to find out.  
  
the doctor asked.  
  
Yes sir? I was just so nervous and I had to know so I figured that I needed to come to you.  
  
I am really glad you did. I have some good and bad news!


	7. The Plaza

Hey Mom! Is Lucy there by any chance? I need to talk to her! Kevin explained in a panicked voice.   
  
Hey Kevin! No she just left. She left in a big hurry. She didn't even say goodbye! She really wants to talk to you too. Annie told Kevin.  
  
Hmm. That's weird. She always says goodbye. Well if she gets home will you tell her to call me? I'll try her cell but she probably won't answer.  
  
Sure no problem! Talk to you soon Kevin! We love you!  
  
Love you too. Bye!  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GLENOAK HOSPITAL  
Oh my god! Thank you so much! I cannot wait to tell Kevin. exclaimed anexcited Lucy!  
  
So your not angry? the Docor asked her.  
  
Of course not! We all make mistakes! Bye!  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE KINKIRKS  
Hey Kevin! I have a date tonight. He's coming over to the house. I met him at the daycare. Is there anyway that you could stay and hang with us? Patty-Mary asked sweetly.  
  
Sure no problem. Unless I talk to Lucy. So you have a hot date? Well, I will have to meet him and make sure he is worthy of my little sis!  
  
Hahaha Kevin. Just hang out and be NICE! No grilling him with those stupid questions like when I was 16! Patty-Mary laughed.  
  
As Kevin was about to get something when Lucy ran into the house. She seemed extremely happy but she was still in a major hurry.  
  
Hey Patty! Kevin meet me in the car in 10 minutes. We are going out to dinner tonight. No questions, we just need to talk! than Lucy ran upstairs and put the dress that she intended for their anniversary on. She said goodbye to Patty and got in the car and waited patiently for Kevin.  
  
Oh my god! Kevin said with his mouth dropped open, You are so beautiful.  
  
Save it buster. We need to talk! Drive to the Glenoak Plaza Hotel. No questions. Lucy said in a playful tone.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CAMDENS  
Is everyone ready? If so let's go. A panicked Annie yelled up the stairs. She had gotten Simon in town. Everyone was there, with the exception of Lucy. She would meet them at the hotel. She was nervous to tell her kids everything but she knew that she had to.  
  
Yah mom were ready. Matt yelled. Mary followed than Simon, than Ruthie, and Sam and David. Annie started to cry but she stopped not wanting to give anything away.  
  
BACK AT THE GLENOAK PLAZA  
So is everyone here? Annie asked.  
  
Yah mom were all here. Lucy laughed. It would be one of the lasts laughs of the night because between the news that every kid had.  
**  
  
Sorry that that was such a short chapter! There is more to come soon! I promise! Enjoy my stories and PLEASE don't forget to review! By the way I don't own 7th Heaven but I wish I did and that I was an actress on it!**


	8. Memories

8 MONTHS LATER  
  
Kevin, I am gonna go see mom. I need to see how she is doing and than I am going to take her to the hospital for her monthly appointment. Lucy said in a sweet but nervous tone.  
  
Ok honey, be careful. Don't do anything that could over stress you.  
  
Lucy smiled and gave him a quick kiss , went out the back door, and got in the car.   
  
She was so nervous. The doctor told her that her mom was making incredible progress and that he would most likely be able to predict if she would live the next appointment, which was today.   
  
As Lucy stopped at the red light she remembered the night it all happened.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I don't know how to decide who goes first so lets go by age. I guess that means I have to go first. Eric said in a some what somber tone.  
  
Well my news is actually really good. A couple of years ago I made a secret bank account where I saved some money. I recently deposited some money and realized that I had enough money to do what I wanted to do. I have always wanted to buy our house because it has so many memories and I want to live in it forever with my family. I bought the house yesterday. Eric smiled and showed the deed to the house. Everyone cried and smiled.  
  
Well I guess that means I am next, I hate to ruin the mood but I guess it's better to do it now. Annie said in monotone.  
  
I went to the doctor yesterday for my yearly physical. She umm well I guess there is no easy way to say this but I have stage 2 breast cancer. Annie cried. Everyone started to cry with her.  
  
The doctor says that people generally make a come back after stage 2. You can live, and I am going to with the love and support of my family and friends. Everyone made a pact to help and support her.  
  
Well I guess I have to go next. Sarah and I are moving back to Glenoak. There is a shortage of doctors and we are going to come help. Matt exclaimed, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.   
  
Well I guess it's me. My news is kinda boring but Carlos has been promoted and his now the president of his company. Mary said in the happiest tone she could get out. Everyone congratulated Mary and Carlos.  
  
So now it's me! Well umm. Lucy cried patting her eyes. She was still being held by her mom. She was taking the news about her mom really hard but she knew her news would make her mom much happier.  
  
Well I went to the doctor the other day and at first he told me that I couldn't have kids. Kevin, that's why I was ignoring you because I thought you would be mad. So I took a pregnancy test right when I was about to tell Kevin the truth just to make sure. It said positive. So I was confused. I went straight to the doctor and he told me that they had a mix up at the hospital and I was actually pregnant! Lucy cried with happiness. Kevin came up to her and gave her a huge hug and kiss and Annie and Eric and the whole family were so happy for her. They new she had wanted this for a long time.  
  
Well now it's me! Cecillia and I set the date. We are getting married in September! Simon said with a happy face. Everyone congratulated him and they were all excited!  
  
Well now it's me. Peter and I broke up. I got bored after three years. We decided that we need to bet with other people but this doesn't mean that we are over. We might date again in the future. Ruthie said in a suprisingly happy tone. Lucy gave her dating advice and went on with her schpiel about broken relationships. Lucy was the queen of love.  
  
Well I guess it's me now. I now have my first girlfriend and so does Sam. We will invite them over for dinner because we know you will want us to. David said with a bright red face from embarassment.  
  
So now you know half of our news. The other half is that we no longer want to share a room because we feel that we need to express ourself as a unique person and not as a twin. Sam said in a very adult way.  
  
Well we will work something out for that. So now we know everyones news, I guess that this family meeting is adjourned so lets eat. I guess that we can ask eachother questions too Eric said.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
It seemed like so long ago. Annie and Eric were extatic about owning there own house and Annie was doing much better in cancer rehab. Matt and Sarah bought a nice house near Lucy and Kevin.   
  
Mary decided to take some time off work because Carlos was making enough money to support the family.   
  
Lucy was 8 and 1/2 months pregnant. Between Sarah, Mary, and Annie, Lucy was very informed about pregnancy. They were already decorating the baby room. They didn't know what sex the baby was yet but they were getting the furniture ready.   
  
Simon and Cecillia were already married and doing great. They rented a nice sized apartment. The whole Camden family helped them decorate, as a wedding present.  
  
Ruthie already had a new boyfriend, a guy she said was sensitive. Everyone was pretty happy with him. His name was George. Ruthie also hung out at Lucy's house alot and she got tons of advice on love.  
  
Sam broke up with his girlfriend and got a new one. David stayed with the same girl because he was happy. They got there own rooms and expressed there unique personalities.  
  
By the time Lucy was done reminsing she was at her moms house and ready to take her to the hospital, but all the sudden she felt an intense pain, at first she didn't know what it was but than it hit her. Her water broke.


	9. Babies, Fiancees, and CHAOS!

Hey Sam, can you get the door? It's probably Lucy here to pick me up for my appointment. Annie Camden said to her youngest son.   
  
Mooooom!!!! I have a date with Melinda! I might be late! Sam said in a complaining tone.  
  
Sam, all you have to do is open the door and let your sister in! Melinda can wait!  
  
Sam said, knowing he would have to comply with her wishes, EVENTUALLY.  
  
As Sam was walking towards the door he heard loud breathing and panting and screams of pain. He started running and he saw Lucy sitting on the ground.  
  
GET MOM! I'M GOING INTO LABOR! HURRY! Lucy yelled as calmy as she could.  
  
MOM! LUCY IS GOING INTO LABOR! HURRY, NOW!Sam screamed. Annie came rushing to the door as fast as she could.  
  
Call Kevin, tell him we will meet him at the hospital. Call the whole family! Matt will give you a ride but call Kevin first! Annie said in an aggresive tone.  
  
AT THE POLICE STATION  
So how is Lucy doing? Insane or what? Tom(one of Kevin's best friends)said. Kevin started laughing into the phone receiver. It was Kevin's lunch break and he decided to catch up with his friend Tom, who recently had a child of his own!  
  
Hmm, she's always insane but she is worse pregnant! No just kidding around but she has become pretty demanding!Kevin laughed into the phone.  
  
So do you think you will be having anymore kids after this one?  
  
Of course, we want a big family.  
  
BACK AT THE CAMDEN'S  
Gosh Kevin, why are you talking so long! This is important. I guess I have to call Matt first and he will have to take me to the police department. Sam said, frustrated.  
  
MATT AND SARAH'S HOUSE  
_Ring, Ring!_  
The Camden's phone rang, As Sarah went to answer it she was greeted by a frantic Sam.  
  
Get Matt to come pick me up. Lucy in labor. Mom at hospital with Lucy. Can't reach Kevin. HURRY! Sam sounded just like an out of breath caveman.  
  
MATT! LUCY IS IN LABOR! YOU NEED TO GO PICK SAM UP! HURRY!Sarah yelled.  
  
AT THE POLICE STATION  
_Ring, Ring!  
_Hi this Kevin Kinkirk, how may I-  
  
Kevin, Lucy is in labor. Get to the hospital. I am contacting the whole family right now. HURRY! Sam yelled in a worried tone.  
  
Kevin heard a click at the end of the phone.  
  
AT THE CAMDEN'S  
Where is, Matt? I have contacted everyone and they are all on the way to the hospital. He better hurry! Oh my gosh! I forgot to call dad.  
  
Dad! Lucy is in labor. Get to the hospital, Matt is picking me up. Hurry. Sam explained.  
  
As Sam raced to the door to see if Matt was there Matt pulled up into the driveway. Sam and Matt got to the hospital as fast as they could. When they got there everyone was there. Kevin's family was on their way from LA. They had been on a vacation.  
  
Is Kevin here? Reverand Camden asked.  
  
Yah! He got here about 10 minutes ago. Mary explained, He is back there with Lucy and Mom. Sarah and I are gonna go back there and try and help. Give some advice.   
  
Okay sounds good. I will wait for Kevin's family. Cecillia will you come with me? Simon asked. Cecillia nodded in approval.  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
Are we too late! Is the baby born? Patty-Mary asked frantically.  
  
No you guys are just in time. We think that she will have the baby very soon. Reverand Camden said.   
  
Well in the meantime this is Alex. Our kids go to the same daycare. We have been dating for a while now and oh, we are engaged!  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Patty-Mary just smiled. She was so excited to get out and find a man she loved. She couldn't wait to let Lucy and Kevin have there house to themselves. Especially with the new baby. Everyone congratulated Patty and for a while everyone just waited.   
  
Finally Kevin came out and said, Lucy just gave birth to a healthy baby...


	10. You're Gonna Make It After All!

Lucy just gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl named Ashlee Jennifer Kinkirk! I'M A DAD! Kevin exclaimed.  
  
Everyone ran up to Kevin and gave him a huge hug and congratulations. Than all the family went in and saw Lucy and Ashlee.  
  
Soo, are we gonna sing the birth song or what, cause I didn't go through labor not to hear it!  
  
Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it  
  
Love is all around no need to waste it  
You can have the town why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all The family sang and Annie started to cry.  
  
Mom, Ashlee's middle name is Jennifer in honor of grandma Jenny. Lucy smiled and cried as she hugged her mother.  
  
Luce, I wish she could be here with us right now, but she is always in our hearts. Annie told Lucy.  
  
Kevin can I hold my granddaughter? Eric asked.  
  
Sure dad. Kevin said as he gave Ashlee to Eric. Eric started to cry with happiness but he couldn't believe his baby girl had her first child.  
  
She's beautiful Luce. Eric smiled.  
  
Can I hold her now? Annie asked anxiously.  
  
Fine. Take her from me. Eric said as he smiled.  
  
I will. Luce, it's official, my cancer is in remission.  
  
Mom that's so great. This is one of the happiest days of my life. Lucy said, in awe of how many great things could happen in one day.  
  
The whole family took turns holding Ashlee. The next day Lucy and Ashlee were ready to go home. When Lucy got there she was surprised to see that the nursery had been decorated purple and pink, thanks to Kevin, Annie, Mary, Sarah, Ruthie and Eric.  
  
I love you Kevin Kinkirk. Lucy said as she put Ashlee in her crib.  
  
I love you Lucy Kinkirk. Kevin said as he gave his wife a passionate kiss. And then it began, Ashlee started to cry.  
  
BACK AT THE CAMDEN HOUSE  
How do you think Luce and Kevin are doing? Annie asked nervously.  
  
Probably fine but I'm guessing Ashlee is crying right now. Eric said calmly as he read the newspaper.  
  
Isn't Ashlee Jennifer such a beautiful name? I couldn't have thought of a better one myself. I think that I'm going to go over there and help Luce. Annie said.  
  
Ok Annie but eventually she's gonna have to deal with Ashlee on her own. Eric said.  
  
I know. I'm just being a mother. So I'll go call her. I think I am going to get Ruthie to go too. Annie said.  
  
Ruthie, would you come down here? Annie said yelling up the stairs.  
  
Yah mom. What do you need? Ruthie asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
Do you want to come over to Luce's with me? I'm just about to call her.  
  
Sure. I need to ask her some questions anyway.  
  
What kind of questions?  
  
It's personal, she has been helping me with my love life lately.  
  
Okay, but just remember I am your mother. Annie said as she dialed Lucy's number.  
  
I know.  
  
Hey Luce, can Ruthie and I come over?  
  
Sure, if you want to. Sergeant Michaels just called and Kevin has to go to work. It's an emergency or something. Sarah, Cecillia, and Mary are coming over too. Matt and Simon said they were gonna go hang out with dad and Kevin said he is going to go over there when he is finished with work.  
  
Ok. We are leaving right now. Bye Annie hung up the phone, let Eric know they were leaving, got the car keys and left.  
  
Eric walked into the kitchen and called Matt. Call Simon. Are you ready?  
  
Yah, I'm ready. We will be right over!  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE POLICE STATION  
Hey Kinkirk. Long time no see. How's Lucy? Brad said, he was one of Kevin's friends from the force. He had three kids of his own.  
  
She had the baby at 7:00 last night. It's a beautiful baby girl named Ashlee Jennifer. Kevin said, he sounded exhausted.  
  
Congratulations, but you know the next 6 weeks are the most difficult weeks of all.  
  
Yeah, I know. Kevin said coyly, But I'll manage. I'm going to my in-laws house after work.  
  
  
  
I'll let you in on a secret.  
  
BACK AT THE KINKIRKS  
So Luce, how does it feel being a mother? Cecillia asked.  
  
Great, but EXTREMELY tiring. Mom I don't know how you had seven of us.  
  
It wasn't easy, but it all paid off.  
  
I know, that's why Kevin and I decided we want a big family. I loved growing up with so much love and support.  
  
I'm glad. Annie said happily as she held Ashlee in her arms and rocked her back and fourth gently.  
  
So Luce, I have some questions about relationships, I'm bored with George. He always talks about the stupidest things. How should I break up with him?  
  
Do it gently, like George it's not working between the two of us. Don't hurt his feelings to bad cause he might take revenge.  
  
Also, I like Peter again. I think it was a mistake we broke up but he is dating another girl, not seriously but they are going out like 3 times a week.  
  
Who told you it wasn't serious?  
  
The girl Peter has been dating, her name is Emily.  
  
Oh than her hidden meaning is, I think it's serious but I'm just trying to make you want him back so you can just end up heartbroken. But the good news is that Peter most likely doesn't want to date her seriously because if he did Emily would have said it was serious.  
  
Gosh Luce, how did you learn all of this stuff? Cecillia asked.  
  
Here and there and personal experience. Talk to Peter, tell him how you feel but under no circumstance kiss him hold his hand or show any sign of affection because than you will have his angry ex on your back, ten times more than you normally would. Let him work it out if he really has feelings for you.  
  
Thanks Luce. Can I use your phone? asked Ruthie.  
  
Sure. It's on the kitchen counter, remember be honest but don't spill all your guts. Lucy said.  
  
Lucy loved her house so much. It was a creme colored house with white shutters and a picket fence. Her kitchen had beautiful granite countertops and chestnut colored cabinets. She had a nice sized yard with a picnic table in the back. There were 4 bedrooms, a study, a pantry, a basement, 3 bathrooms, a family room, and a dining room. The study was Lucy's office and they finished off the basement for Kevin's office. There was a nice sized attic that they would finnish one day, if they had enough kids.  
  
Motherhood is hard but you will love it. Mary said, in an older sister tone.  
  
Thanks you guys for all of your support.  
  
Oh by the way, Kevin will probably drive you crazy over the next 6 weeks. Sarah said.  
  
I bet he will. Lucy laughed, and everyone laughed along with her.  
  
DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG The doorbell chimed.  
  
I'll be right back. Lucy got up and went to the front door. She opened the door and was surprised at what she saw.  
  
  
  
**Sorry this took so long to update. I got really busy. I will try and update it ASAP. Please review, so I can now that I'm not updating for nothing. I really like hearing your opinions. Sorry for the people who think that this story is to fast moving but I like things to get to the point and not drone on. I tried to slow down this chapter a bit. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES, IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	11. Roxanne?

Lucy said as she hugged the familair face at her doorstep. What are you doing here? Not that I am disapointed that you are here! It's so great so see you!  
  
I missed you so much. I just flew in, with my husband Stephen and our two kids Lila and Jessica. We are moving back here because Stephen got a job transfer and promotion here! I think I might even be able to go back to the force , or do something there! I was going to come and see you tommorow but when I called Kevin and he told me the news about the baby, I knew I had to come right over!  
  
That's so great! Come on in, we are having kind of a girls get together. Lucy said with a warm and happy smile.  
  
Roxanne? It's so great to see you! Annie said warmly.  
  
Well I am moving back to Glenoak so you will be seing a lot more of me!  
  
That's fantastic! Annie said.  
  
Oh by the way this is Matt's wife Sarah. Sarah this is Roxanne. You know everyone else. Lucy said.  
  
Luce, I love your house. I especially love the fact that I am moving nextdoor! Roxanne said.  
  
Really? I was wondering who bought it!  
  
Yep that's us! I'm moving in tommorow and I'm having a big party. You are all invited of course!  
  
That's great! I'm glad that you guys will be able to be together again. Annie sad happily.  
  
Why don't we go back to my parent's house, I'm sure Kev would love to see you. Lucy said excited.  
  
Sounds great if that's okay with everyone? asked Roxanne.  
  
smiled Sarah.  
  
No problem! Cecilia said joyfully.  
  
What about you Ruthie? Lucy asked.  
  
I guess, maybe I could invite Peter over? Actually, never mind, I'd prefer to play hard to get. Let's go! Ruthie said.  
  
AT THE CAMDEN'S  
  
Is everything all ready? Eric asked.  
  
Looks like it to me. Thanks for doing this dad! Kevin said happily.  
  
It's no problem, she's my granddaughter you know and I have to spoil her. Let's hide, Roxanne just called and said they are on their way.  
  
Simon said happily.  
  
Lucy, Roxanne, Annie, Sarah, Cecilia, and Ruthie walked up the back porch and opened the door. But no one answered so they went to the living room.  
  
Lucy called out.  
  
Kevin, Eric, Simon, and Matt yelled.  
  
I don't get it. Lucy said confused.  
  
It's Ashlee's birthday party! Eric said happily.  
  
Really? How sweet. Thank you guys! said Lucy as she hugged everyone.  
  
So you all knew about this?  
  
Annie said happily.  
  
How sweet! Family is wonderful. Kevin walks up to Lucy and Ashlee and holds them all tight.  
  
I love you Lucy and Ashlee.  
  
We love you too. Lucy said and kissed Kevin.  
  
**Sorry this chapter is so short and that I haven't written in so long! I've been so busy and just haven't gotten around to it. Please review! It really helps me see what I am doing and what I need to do! Luv ya'll! (especially George Stults if you are reading this)**


End file.
